Exemplary embodiments relate to wireless keyboards, and more specifically, to systems for providing a wireless keyboard utilizing radio frequency identification (RFID).
Wireless keyboards have become popular for use with mobile devices, tablet computers, and computers. Wireless keyboards typically use Bluetooth® technology to transmit keystroke information to a receiver. Bluetooth® is a registered trademark of Bluetooth SIG. Although the power requirements required for Bluetooth transmission by the keyboards are small, a power source is still required for the wireless keyboards. Power sources used in currently available wireless keyboards include batteries or solar panels. One drawback of using batteries is that they occasionally have to be replaced. Similarly, a drawback of solar panels is that they only provide enough power when there is sufficient light available.